beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee Gees songs covered by others (L-M)
L *L.A. Connection: Lonely days / How can you mend a broken heart / Run to me / You should be dancing / How deep is your love / Nights on Broadway / Jive talkin' / Fanny / Boogie child *Labelle, Patti: You should be dancing *Ladybug Transistor, The: Massachusetts *Lage, Eduardo: How deep is your love *Lam Nhat Tien: Words *Lambert, Franz: Massachusetts / In the morning / Woman in love *LaMontagne, Ray and Damien Rice: To love somebody *Lamoreux, Yves: Stayin' alive / Railroad *Last, James: Don't forget to remember / I started a joke / One million years / Saved by the bell / How deep is your love / Too much heaven / The love insidide (with Bert Kaemphert) / Night fever / Stayin alive / Run to me / Wolrd / Massachusetts / Chain reaction / You win again / I've gotta get a message to you *Laufer, Simon: Tragedy *Lavi, Daliah: Ein wort von dir (=Words) *Lawrence, Gary & His Sizzling Syncopators: Stayin alive *Lawrie, Billy: Freedom / Back to the people *Laws, Hubert: I've gotta get a message to you *Lazy Grace: How deep is your love *Leace, Donal: Words *Leandros, Vicki: Massachusetts / In the morning / New York mining disaster / And the sun will shine / Town of Tuxley toy maker *Lebanculah: Massachusetts *Lee, Brenda: Give a hand take a hand / Run to me / Words *Lee, Coco: Shadow dancing *Lee, Lonnie: I'd like to leave if I may *Lee, Scooter: Stayin' alive / If I can't have you *Leeuw, Paul de: Run to me *Legendary Dukes, The: Happy ever after *Leland, Martin: Don't forget to remember *Leon, Norma: When the swallows fly *Leonard, Scott: First of May / You should be dancing / Jive talkin' / How deep is your love / Massachusetts / Stayin' alive / Night fever / Too much heaven / Melody fair / More than a woman *Leticia: Woman in love *Lets talk about girls: If only I had my mind on something else *Lettermen: How can you mend a broken heart *Letton, Brian: Don't forget to remember *Levellers, The: New York mining disaster 1941 *Lewis, Chrystal: How deep is your love *LFO: If I can't have you *Lightning Seeds: To love somebody *Lil Bow Bow: That's my name (With a sample of Shadow dancing) *Lindeen, Laurie: Run to me *Lindfords, Lill: Words *Lindsay, Reg:Scared of losing you *Little Joe Ritchie (=Joe Pesci): To love somebody / And the sun will shine / Holiday *Little Milton: To love somebody *Little, Jimmy: Walkin' talkin' teardrops / One road *Liu, Michael: Angela / Country woman *Liz, Kong: Heartbreaker *Locke, Kimberley: I just want to be your everything / Emotion *Lodge, J.C.: To love somebody *Lofgren, Anna-Lena: First of May / Saved by the bell *Lomax, Jackie: One minute woman *London Philharmonic Sound Orchestra: How deep is your love / Jive talkin' / Lonely days / New York mining disaster / Fanny / Massachusetts / Nights on Broadway / Stayin' alive / To love somebody / World / I've gotta get a message to you / You should be dancing / Tragedy / You win again / World / Don't forget to remember *London Pop Orchestra, The: How deep is your love / Massachusetts / More than a woman / Too much heaven / Guilty / Heartbreaker / I started a joke / Immortality / Secret love / Woman in love / Tragedy / Night fever / To love somebody / For whom the bell tolls / Words / I've gotta get a message to you *London Session Singers: Nights on Broadway *London Starlight Orchestra: How deep is your love *London Twilight Orchestra: Night fever / Tragedy / World / Secret love / I.O.I.O. / Spicks and specks / Lonely days / Nights on Broadway / You should be dancing / I can't see nobody / I started a joke / First of May / I've gotta get a message to you / The only love / How deep is your love / Words / Stayin' alive / To love somebody / Too much heaven / You win again / Don't forget to remember / Jive talkin' / Grease / Guilty / Massachusetts / Run to me / How can you mend a broken heart / Chain reaction / Heartbreaker / Woman in love *London West End Singers: Massachusetts / New York mining disaster 1941 / To love somebody / I've gotta get a message to you / I started a joke / My world / Run to me / Edge of the universe / Too much heaven / Tragedy / You win again *London, Latoya: Love you inside out *Long, Lionel: Follow the wind *Longet, Claudine: Holiday *Lonnie Lee and the Leemen: Bad girl *Lonsdale, Steve: Give a hand take a hand *Lope de Toledo: Road to Alaska *Lord Sitar: Like nobody else *Loring, Gloria: Don't forget to remember *Loss, Joe: How deep is your love *Louise: If I can't have you *Love Affair: How deep is your love *Love Dimension: You stepped into my life *Love Generation: Morning of my life *Love Unlimited Orchestra: Night fever *Lovette, Eddie: To love somebody / All the love in the world / Promises *Low: I started a joke *Lowen & Navarro: To love somebody *Luca, Simion: How deep is your love *Lucien, Jon: To love somebody *Lucksmiths, The: I started a joke *Luiz Carlos: So vivo de amor (How deep is your love) *Lulu: Don't forget to remember / I started a joke / Marley Purt Drive / Melody fair / Morning of my life / Let me wake up in your arms / To love somebody / Everybody clap / First of May / Words / Bury me down by the river / Back home *Lundstedt, Andreas: Night fever *Lynch, Siobhan: Stayin alive *Lynn, Vera: Morning of my life *Lyrico: Immortality / Guilty M *M2M: Our song (version of Too much heaven) *MA3: Holiday / New York mining disaster / Massachusetts / Words / World / I've gotta get a message to you / You should be dancing / Stayin' alive / Lonely days / Jive talkin' / To love somebody *Mack 10: Hate in your eyes (Samples Stayin alive) *Madrinas, The: Grease *Maffay, Peter: Du bist wie ein lied (=When do I) / Ich bin dein freund (=If I were the sky) / Mando Bay in English and in German *Magic Marc: You should be dancing *Majic Ship: To love somebody *Majority, The: All our Christmasses *Mal: Pensiero d'amore (=I've gotta get a message to you) / Cosi ti amo (=To love somebody) / Un giorno come un altro (=First of May) *Malo, Raul Run to me *Mancini, Henry: How deep is your love *Mandrell, Barbara: Words *Manilow, Barry: Run to me / How can you mend a broken heart *Manlove, Dudley: More than a woman *Mantovani Orchestra, The: How deep is your love / Heartbreaker *Manu: How deep is your love *Marbles, The: Little boy/ First of May / I can't see nobody / To love somebody / Only one woman / By the light of a burning candle / The walls fell down / Love you *March, Mirna: Touch and understand love *Marchetti, Anna: Amore di donna (=The love of a woman) / Quando i ragazzi si baciano (=Treacle Brown) *Marcus, Jurgen: Warum kann ich deine liebe (=Massachusetts) *Maribeth: I started a joke *Marienthal, Eric: Emotion *Marlene: Woman in love *Marley, Rita: To love somebody *Marlin, Milton: How can you mend a broken heart *Marmalade: Butterfly *Maroulis, Constantine: Nights on Broadway *Marquez, Juan: Holiday *Marsden, Gerry: Please read me / Gilbert Green *Marsh, Kim: If I can't have you *Martes y Trece: More than a woman *Martin, Dean: Sweetheart *Martin, Franky and the Dream Orchestra: Grease *Martin, Monika: Don't forget to remember / Wer traumt mit dir (=Saved by the bell) *Martino, Al: Words *Marty and Elaine: Stayin alive *Marusha: World *Marvin: How deep is your love *Master P: More than a woman *Masterboy: Nights on Broadway *Material Issue: Run to me *Mathieu, Mireille: Une femme amoureuse (=Woman in love) / Promets moi (=Promises) *Mathis, Johnny: Run to me / Morning of my life / How can you mend... / How deep is your love / Emotion *Matsumiya, Mikihiko: How deep is your love *Mauriat, Paul: Lonely days / Melody fair / Too much heaven / How deep is your love / Woman in love *Max Gregor Orchestra, The: Square cup *Maxwell, Peter: Memories (version of First of May) *MC Arena: Stayin alive *MC Mario: Grease *McCallum, Alison: To love somebody *McCaslin, Mary: With the sun in my eyes *McCaughey, Scott: You'll never see my face again *McCauley Boys: I just want to be your everything *McClarnon, Liz: Woman in love *McCoy, Van: I started a joke *McDonald, Kathi: To love somebody *McEntire, Reba: Islands in the stream *McFly: Stayin alive *McGee Brothers: Stayin' alive *McGoldrick, Anna: Don't forget to remember *McGregor, Freddie: Massachusetts *McGuire, Mo; First of May *McKeever, Barry: How deep is your love *McKeever, Larry: Alone / Boogie child / Guilty / Holiday / How can you mend a broken heart / How deep is your love / I've gotta get a message to you / Jive talkin' / Massachusetts / New York mining disaster/ Nights on Broadway / Run to me / Stayin' alive / To love somebody / What kind of fool / Woman in love / You should be dancing *McLachlan, Graig: Grease *McLean, Nana: I started a joke *McLeod, Ian: Give your best (with Lesley Gibb) *McLeod, Jim: Words *Medeiros, Glenn: You should be dancing *Medley, Phil: To love somebody *Meewis, Guus: How deep is your love *Melanie: To love somebody *Melanie C: Stayin alive *Melbourne Pop Orchestra: Words *Melodians, The: First of May / Stayin' alive / Melody fair / Holiday / Massachusetts / Night fever / Too much heaven / New York mining disaster / How deep is your love / How can you mend a broken heart / To love somebody * Melody: Emotion *Menato, Stefano: Too much heaven *Merritt, Alisha: I could not love you more *Mersey's, Les: Viens lus pres de moi (=Close another door) *Meyer, Anita: Run to me *Meyer, Jamie: Too much heaven *Miath, Eddy: How deep is your love *Michael, George (Boogie Box High): Jive talkin *Michelle: If I can't have you *Michiru, Monday: How deep is your love *Midnight Lovers, The: Stayin alive / Night fecver / How deep is your love / I started a joke / I've gotta get a message to you / Massachusetts / Run to me / To love somebody / Too much heaven / Don't forget to remember *Midnight Mario: You should be dancing *Mike Furber and the Bowery Boys: Where are you / Secondhand people *Mikes, The: Massachusetts *Milem, Percy: To love somebody *Miller, Todd: To love somebody *Mina: Stayin' alive / How deep is your love / Grease *Minami, Saori: Melody fair *Mirettes, The: To love somebody *Mittoo, Jackie: Massachusetts *Mizoguchi, Hajime: Melody fair *Mocedades: Como un hombre (=Come on over) *Modulo Uno: Io ti dico vau (=I can't see nobody) *Moe Z and The Invisible Band: How deep is your love *Monofans: Juliet *Monopoly, The: House of Lords *Monro, Matt: First of May *Montanas, The: Top hat *Mood Unlimited Orchestra, The: To love somebody *Moods, The: Love you inside out / Tragedy / How deep is your love / Night fever / Stayin alive / Don't forget to remember / You should be dancin / Jive talkin / Run to me / IOIO / I've gotta get a message to you / My world / Love so right / Massachusetts / Israel / Emotion *Moon Raven: If I can't have you *Moonlight Players, The: How deep is your love / Woman in love *Moonlight String Orchestra, The: How deep is your love / Night fever / Words / Massachusetts / Jive talkin' / Tragedy / You win again / More than a woman / Stayin' alive / To love somebody / You should be dancin' / Woman in love / Guilty *Moore, Davey Ray: How deep is your love *Moore, Ian: How can you mend a broken heart *Moore, Mandy: If I can't have you *Moore, Melba: You stepped into my life *Moore, R Stevie: Stayin' alive *Mops: To love somebody *Mora, Trino: No olvides recordarme (Don't forget to remember) *Morandi, Gianni: Vita in blanco e nero (=Alive) *Moreno, Mariano: Holiday *Morgan, Jane: I started a joke *Morgan, Kris: Woman in love *Morgan, Stephen: Black diamond / Silly little girl (with Sandi Hunt) / Danny (With Sandi Hunt) *Morning Star: It's just the way *Morocco, Vincent: Saw a new morning *Morris, Wanya: My lover's prayer (with Robin Gibb and Lance Bass) *Mosca, La: Stayin alive *Moses: More than a woman *Motows: Mister Jones (=New York mining disaster) *Moulin Rouge: Holiday / Run to me / Lonely days / Massachusetts / My world / To love somebody *Movie Stars, The: I can't see nobody *Moxy Fruvous: I've gotta get a message to you *Mr Sche: Stayin alive *Mules, The: To love somebody *Mullard, Arthur & Hylda Baker: Night fever / Stayin alive *Mulligan, Joy: Words *Mulligan, Kevin: To love somebody *Mullova, Viktoria: How deep is your love *Munich Philharmonic Orchestra: World / To love somebody / First of May / Run to me / Massachusetts / Too much heaven / My world / Words / How can you mend a broken heart / How deep is your love / Holiday / You win again *Mustangs, Los: Aio aio (=IOIO) *Muvemba, Clarisse: Stayin' alive *Mya: Stayin alive (with Anastacia, mandy Moore and Ann Wilson) *Mystic Moods: Massachusetts / And the sun will shine *Mystics, The: Don't you go, I need your love / With the sun in my eyes